La Pantera Azul
by Boogermeister
Summary: Ichigo accompanied his friend on a trip to Mexico City. But as soon as he got there, he came across a man who was something else more than unusual. Yaoi/lemon later on. GrimmIchi. Contains bits of Spanish.
1. Llegada

Note: people always get the wrong color when describing characters. For example, Grimmjow's hair is not teal; teal is a dark greenish-blue color. I know, I got crayola. Sorry to disrespect any Bleach fic authors.

Anyway, as usual, the first chapter is always the hardest, and I hope you like it!

La Pantera Azul by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Llegada (Arrival)**

"Wow, I didn't know Mexico City would be so big," a teenage boy said as he observed the bustling city of Mexico City under the early afternoon sun. His chocolate brown eyes widened slightly in excitement, though he was stared at by the local. They have never seen a tourist with bright orange hair. Next to him was a very tall man with tan skin and dark brown wavy hair that often covers his eyes. If it weren't for his noticeable height, he would have blended in with the local despite being half-Japanese. "Hey Chad, do you think we can get a taxi around here?" asked the teen.

" . . . . It's possible," Chad muttered, he was holding most of the luggage. "It's easier to get one in the daytime, Ichigo."

_"Mira! Ese hombre tiene pelo anaranjado!"_ chided one girl as she and her mother walked by.

"Huh? What that girl just said, Chad?" asked Ichigo.

"She said you got orange hair," muttered Chad. "You're really a sore thumb out here." Ichigo twitched in annoyance, he already had to take the ridicule back home and now these people are talking about him in another language.

"I'm not surprise," he huffed just as a taxi drove by and stopped. However, on the other side of the city near the slums, two other people were getting unneeded attention from the local as they walked through the littered streets. The taller of the two had baby blue-colored hair, intense turquoise eyes, and small tattoos underneath his eyes with the same yet slightly darker color. The other one had ebony hair that was straight down to his shoulder, and his vivid emerald eyes and dark make-up seemed to overshadow his pale white skin.

_"Mira! Son medroso!"_ murmured some of them. The blue-haired one glared at who was talking, and they ran away out of fright.

"Why the fuck we're here, Ulquiorra?" he muttered angrily. "There's nothing here but weak, defenseless humans."

"Somewhere in this city holds the key to unlock our powers to its fullest extent," Ulquiorra replied simply. "Our current powers is not enough to control these human, Grimmjow." Grimmjow merely scoffed as he glanced up at the light blue sky.

"Still . . . . we could hurt people with what we have right now," he muttered, glancing down at his clenched fists.

"But it's not that simple, though," stated Ulquiorra. "Our energy can run out quickly, anyway." Grimmjow scoffed again, as they continued walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm-hmm . . . . . Mmm-hmm . . . . yeah . . . . okay," muttered Chad at the hotel phone; their friend, Orihime, had been chatting to them non-stop for the past hour and a half.

"Is it nice there? Oh, I bet it's very hot! I think you should go swimming if you get sweaty or something!" chided Orihime. "Hey, can I speak to Ichigo for a while?"

"All right . . . ." Chad replied before giving the phone to the orange-haired teen, who was sitting in the bed across from him.

"Hey, Orihime," smiled Ichigo. As usual, his friend rambled about everything for the next twenty minutes. "Listen, Chad and I are going out to see the city. I'll talk you later, say hi to Rukia for me."

"All right, bye!" smiled Orihime before hanging up. Ichigo hanged up the hotel phone, as his tall friend put on one of his usual Hawaiian shirts. Ichigo himself was wearing a red T-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. They then left the hotel and, with Chad leading the way, wandered through the bustling streets in the night. This was the first time the orange-haired teen went overseas, since Chad suggested someone to accompany him on his trip to Mexico for the summer.

Nearly everybody at school had plans. Orihime couldn't go because of her job at a store called the Shun Shun Rikka, especially since one of her supervisors is such a hard ass. Rukia was already visiting her older brother Byakuya in another town. Keigo was rather bullied by his sister into not going, while Mizuiro already went to Okinawa with ten older girls. Uryuu also had plans to go to a special caft camp, and Tatsuki was going to martial art camp also. Ichigo was the only one who was free, and he was glad to get out of his crazy-goat-faced-father-who-dropkicked-his-own-son-whenever-he's-home house.

"Do you want to split up, Ichigo?" asked Chad. "You can see all the sights you want."

"Yeah, I won't get lost," replied Ichigo. "I know how to get back to the hotel." Chad simply nodded before walking away. Ichigo went to another direction as he took out a tourist map from his pocket. Just as he turned a corner, a random guy suddenly bumped into him and ran off. Ichigo turned around to see the guy when he realized that person stole his wallet. "Hey, wait!" he shouted as he dashed after him through the busy crowds. "Come back here!"

It was useless, Ichigo couldn't speak Spanish and was yelling out in Japanese but he was still pursuing the thief, who ran into a dark alley. Ichigo followed him but stopped when he noticed the thief stopped and turned around, wielding a switchblade. "Hey, give me back my wallet," Ichigo gritted, though it was gibberish to the thief. The thief let a low whistle and suddenly, three more guys appeared from the darkness.

_"Vamos a matar a este vato,"_ muttered the first guy, as his lackeys pulled out switchblades also. Although Ichigo couldn't understand what he had said, he knew that it meant he's in trouble, as he took a step back.

"Hey, you're not from here, aren't you?" Ichigo turned his head and saw a man, slightly taller than him and somewhat spikey hair that was a very unusual color of baby blue. "Hey, you understand what I'm saying?" questioned the turquiose-eyed man.

"Y-yeah," replied Ichigo. The man simply grinned before glaring at the group of thugs.

"I see you got a problem here," he grinned as he stepped forward. "I'll do you a favor if you promised me one thing."

". . . . And what's that?" muttered Ichigo. The man merely grinned before his body started to twitched slightly. The thugs took a step back as the man's fingers developed claws, his teeth turned into jagged fangs, and his ears appeared feline-like. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at him, as the man hunched over and a long thin tail of midnight blue appeared and his legs became hind legs, similar to a jungle cat's.

_"Q-que es?!"_ yelled one of the thugs, all of them were too terrified to move as the man/monster crept closer, his grin widened as he bared his fangs.

_"Diga sus oraciones,"_ he growled before suddenly pounced on the thugs. It felt like hours but only a couple of minutes, as Ichigo stood there motionlessly as he stared at the man/monster mauled the guys to death with absolute fear in his eyes. The man/monster stood up and reverted back to his original self, blood splattered across his face and chest as he was clutching the teen's wallet with his bloodied hand.

"W-what the fuck are you?" gasped Ichigo, body somehow couldn't move as the man walked towards him as if nothing had happened.

"I told you, I would do you a favor if you promised me one thing," smirked the man, waving the wallet in front of his face. "My name's Grimmjow, and I'm a werepanther."

"A what?"

"It's like a werewolf, except I turned into a big cat monster," Grimmjow plainly replied. "Anyway, here's your wallet." Ichigo tentatively lifted his hand and took back his belonging. His brown eyes stared at Grimmjow's turquiose ones as he tried to moved away but the taller man's arm suddenly blocked him. "Hey, hey, wait a moment, kid," grinned Grimmjow as his face leaned closer to Ichigo. "You're not gonna tell anyone what you just saw, right?"

"N-no . . . . no, I'm not," Ichigo muttered fearfully. Grimmjow grinned as his finger caressed his cheek before scratching it hard. Ichigo winced as a thin trickle of blood oozed from the fresh cut.

"Good, that's your promise," sneered Grimmjow, licking the blood from his hand as he took a step back. "I gotta warn you, though. I know your scent now, so if you go to the police . . . . you're dead meat. _Hasta luego . . . . humano_." He then turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck . . . . fuck . . . . fuck . . . ." gasped Ichigo as he collasped to the floor of his hotel room, he had been running non-stop after the horrific incident with some kind of monster. His body shaken with fright as he touched the fresh cut, that guy, Grimmjow, can come back by scent. He quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, turning the sink faucet and washed his face of dried blood.

Then again, that was pointless. Grimmjow could find him regardless, Ichigo thought as he turned off the faucet. In the mirror, he noticed dried blood on his shirt. He quickly took it off as he left the bathroom and shoved it deep into his opened suitcase. "Fuck . . . ." he muttered breathlessly. He can't tell anyone what he just saw, not even Chad.

"I gotta calm down," mumbled Ichigo as collasped to his bed. "I just need to sleep and all of it would be a dream." He then covered himself with the bedsheet and burying his head with a pillow. Though his mind was still rambling about the event, he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep until he really did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huh . . . . I hadn't use Spanish for a while. I think for every chapter, about 15 to 20% of Spanish will be used. Also, I won't translate the words most of the time because, big shocker, I'm just too damn lazy.

Not sure what to do for the next chapter but I'll come with ideas soon.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. La Zanahoria y La Leche

Note: My Spanish is between 80 to 90% accurate. I know the grammer but I don't know every single word in the language. Still, I had an A+ on the subject. Anyway, back to the story.

La Pantera Azul by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- La Zanahoria y La Leche (Carrot and Milk)**

"Ichigo . . . ." Chad muttered as he poked at the bright orange hair. "Time to get up." Ichigo moaned disgruntedly as he opened his eyes tiredly, scratching his head as he sat up.

"Man . . . . that was a crazy dream," he mumbled tiredly.

"Ichigo, what happened to your face?" asked Chad. Ichigo simply stared at him, trying to comprehend his friend's question. But it wasn't long until his eyes widened in realization; he remembered what happened last night, when a blue-haired man named Grimmjow turned into some kind of cat monster killed the thugs who stole his wallet. Ichigo touched lightly at the now dark brown scar on his cheek and stared at Chad.

"Some guys . . . . tried to steal my wallet," he replied quietly. "And I . . . . fought them off, and came back here." Chad simply stood there before nodded slightly.

"Sorry . . . . should've warned you about that," he muttered. "Stuff like that often happens to tourists, they probably think you were an easy target because of your hair." Ichigo huffed under his breath, again with his hair. "Anyway, it's a bit safer during daytime. Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he stood up.

_"I know your scent now, so if you go to the police . . . . you're dead meat . . . ."_

Ichigo slightly shuddered, although Chad didn't notice it since his back was turned as he pulled the window curtain open. He wasn't sure if that man will try to go after him now, especially since he would stand out more than the orange-haired teen because of his baby blue hair. But after considering it, he doubt it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stared blankly at the overhead menu of a refreshment stand, fifteen minutes under the hot sun and already he was thirsty as hell. All the items on the menu are, not surprisingly, in Spanish. Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance, the only language he knows besides his native Japanese was English but the menu didn't have the translated version for that. "Damn, Chad, how do you learn this language?" he asked.

"My _Abuelo_ taught me whenever I come visit him," replied Chad. That's the one word Ichigo knows, _abuelo_ means 'granfather'.

"Okay, so which one means 'strawberry smoothie'?" he asked.

_"Un zumo de fresa con yogurt, por favor,"_ said Chad to the young woman at the counter. _"Y una limonada."_

_"Un momento,"_ smiled the woman. Ichigo sighed heavily, maybe he should have bought that Spanish dictionary/grammar book from the shady shopkeeper/family friend Urahara.

"It's purely mint-conditioned and I'll give it to you for a good price!" Urahara had said cheerfully, waving his fan.

"The cover's ripping off, and about twenty pages are missing, you ass-tard!" Ichigo had yelled, throwing the book square at his eyes.

_"Aqui ustedes va,"_ said the woman as she handed them the drinks.

"Uh . . . . _gracias_?" said Ichigo.

_"De nada,"_ smiled the woman.

"Man, I only got one word right," smiled the teen as they walked through the busy marketplace.

"It's better to learn the basic sentences and phrases just to get by," replied Chad. "I think you should learn how to say 'where's the bathroom?', just in case." Ichigo let out a mock laugh before sipping his smoothie.

"How do you say 'eat shit' in Spanish?" he questioned. Chad quietly laughed and Ichigo joined in. The day went by smoothly; the two teens only did one thing and that was buying small souveniers for back home. Then they passed by a group of old men cheering over two roosters fighting each other nearby a worn-down shed.

"Cockfight," Chad stated. "Very brutal."

Ichigo glanced at the fight again, the brown-colored rooster was shredding the black-speckled one into bloody ribbons. His eyebrows tensed in agitation at the violent resemblance from last night . . . . "Goddamn it . . . ." he muttered under his breath.

"Something wrong?" asked Chad.

"No, just a little headache," muttered Ichigo. "I think I had enough for the day, Chad."

"Yeah . . . . let's go back to the hotel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The orange-haired teen decided to take Orihime's advice and took a dip in the swimming pool, which was discreetly behind the hotel surrounded by tropical plants. He went underwater for several seconds before coming back for the surface for a breather. He then floated around as he gazed at the early evening sky. "That man . . . . was truly scary . . . ." he muttered as he closed his eyes.

_"My name's Grimmjow, and I'm a werepanther . . . . You're not gonna tell anyone what you just saw, right . . . .?"_

Ichigo sighed heavily as he continued floating, his eyes was still closed. _Hasta luego_ . . . . he knew what that meant; that man, Grimmjow, may try to find him when he at least expected.

_"Buenas noches!"_ Ichigo snapped his eyes opened and sat up, only to realize he was still in the pool, as he flopped around in the water before he managed to get his footing. He whipped around to scan his surrounding, but saw nothing.

"I thought I heard something," he panted, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"You did, I said _buenas noches_!" a familiar voice shouted. Ichigo turned around and his chocolate brown eyes immediately widened as he stared at the baby blue-haired man, who was perched on the thin fence with a grin on his face. "Thought you wouldn't see me again, huh?" Gimmjow sneered as he got off the fence.

"S-stay away!" Ichigo shouted, though his tone was anything but brave. Grimmjow simply chuckled as he took a step forward.

"But I'm curious to see how my little orange mouse was doing," he grinned. Ichigo scowled at the insult as he moved back while Grimmjow stepped closer. "Ah, you look so cute with your trunks, and it matches your hair." This time, Ichigo blushed furiously at the last comment.

"What are you saying?" he questioned.

"What's wrong, don't like to be called cute, _zanahoria_?" sneered Grimmjow. "I did say that I'll see you again, making sure you didn't go to any authority."

"No . . . . no, I didn't," muttered Ichigo, shaking his head a little.

"Well . . . . that's good," smirked Grimmjow. Suddenly, the blue-haired man stopped at the edge of the pool and his grin quickly turned into a pissed-off frown. Ichigo noticed it and it hit him, Grimmjow is a cat monster and cats do _not_ like water.

"What's the matter? Can't get me?" he sneered back, he was feeling his confidence coming back to him. Grimmjow glared at him with his turquiose eyes as he growled lowly.

"Like you can get me, you carrot-head piece of--" his words was cut off when Ichigo splashed water at his feet and Grimmjow leapt back in reaction. "Asshole, you tried to drown me!" growled Grimmjow.

"You have to be _in_ the water in order to drown, you dumb-ass!" retorted Ichigo, splashing the water at him again. The blue-haired man glared at him as he stepped back and paced back and forth, almost cat-like, before stopping and his notorious grin came back.

"I'll come back," he said in an almost threatened tone. "And you won't be lucky next time. _Vaya a joder con muerte_, prick!" He then leapt through the plants and ran off, leaving Ichigo with a ice-cold chill in his insides. Grimmjow ran through the busy streets with ease, making his destination towards a run-down apartment by the slums. He stopped at the already broken door and slammed opened it with little care and walked inside.

"Where did you go, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow glared up at the dark silohuette sitting at the window.

"Nowhere, Ulquiorra," he grumbled as he walked up the stairs. Ulquiorra simply stared at him at his motionless emerald eyes.

"You went to see that human from the night before, right?" he questioned calmly. Grimmjow stopped at his tracks and glared back at the pale man.

"No matter, I'm gonna kill him anyway."

"You better," muttered Ulquiorra, as large, black, bat-like wing appeared on his back and he flew towards him. "We cannot afford any setbacks during our fulfillment." Grimmjow simply scoffed as he proceeded upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo tapped his finger on his knee anxiously in the dark hotel room, he was sitting in a chair by the window for a while. He couldn't sleep, not since earlier when Grimmjow came and threatened to kill him whenever he sees him again. _I can't stay here,_ he thought, staring at the midnight sky. _I have to tell Chad that I have to leave this city-- no, the country because of this . . . . ignorant sense of culture shock. Yeah, that's it! I'll tell him that, and he'll have to believe me._

Ichigo glanced at his friend sleeping in his bed and sighed heavily before glancing back at the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stared at ink-black sky as he laid on the rooftop with hishands behind his head. His turquiose eyes narrowed at the encounter he had earlier with the orange-haired teen, he didn't really know his name. "Hmm . . . . I should've looked through his wallet that time," he grumbled. "But that prick pissed me off anyway. And yet . . . . he seems very intringuing to me . . . ." The bright orange hair was first to catch his interest, but it was the teen's face and well-toned physique that caused an insatiable stirring in his loins.

"Fucking damn it," growled Grimmjow as he sat up, he noticed his partial erection poking underneath his pants. "I need to deal with this bullshit soon, or this boner ain't going away." He stood up and leapt off the building, landing onto the ground lightly. He walked casually through the near deserted streets, ignoring the annoying stares from those who walked past him. He already knew the location where the teen was, even without the scent.

He won't kill him yet, but he will get that carrot-head for his own sexual gratification. "Feels like I'm in intense heat right fucking now," he grinned sadistically as he trailed towards the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ay, no!_ Now I hafta think of good ideas for the next chapter. I like to learn new languages, because I get to learn different form of swear words. I find it ironic, though, that I had an A+ in Spanish yet a C- in English. It don't make no sense, especially since I'm an American-born citizen and between 1/4 and 1/5 Hispanic.

BTW, if you want to know what 'eat shit' in Spanish is, it's _'come mierta'_! Also, Grimmjow's last statement in Spanish meant 'go fuck with death!'. I like swear words in another language, it's fun!! Nobody would know that you're cussing at them!

Also, about Ulquiorra and his bat wings, he's not some vampire but I'm gonna explain it later on in the story. Not sure when exactly . . . . Of course if you read the manga ahead online, you know what I mean.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. Lamer la Noche Estrella

WARNING!! WARNING!! HARDCORE YAOI-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER! PREPARE TO FANGIRL SQUEAL AND FAINT! _ES MUY CALIENTE!!!_

La Pantera Azul by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Lamer la Noche Estrella (Lick the Evening Star)**

Grimmjow eyed intently the orange-haired teen sitting by the dimly lit pool, with his legs kicking in the cool water; he was only wearing light demin shorts. The baby blue-haired man felt his body gradually becoming hot as he walked soundlessly and steathily towards him. The teen was completely oblivious of what was going to him, only thinking about the event earlier. _This fucking prick won't get any mercy from me,_ thought Grimmjow as he stood exactly three feet away from him. He took a step forward, and the teen noticed a shadow looming over him.

"Well hello again," Grimmjow grinned as the orange-haired teen's eyes widened in sheer terror. In a split-second, the man grabbed him from the pool and dragged him onto the patio. "Hey, don't make too much noise," smirked Grimmjow, his hand was gripped tightly over the teen's mouth from the muffled screaming. His body toppled over his and pinned him down. "Calm down, kid. I won't kill you . . . . yet. I just want to know your name."

The teen stared at his turquiose eyes, it wasn't filled with murderous craze but it was something that was very troubling for him. Grimmjow slowly removed his hand and the teen panted lightly. "It's . . . . my name's . . . . Ichigo," he muttered softly.

"Ah . . . . strawberry . . . . _la fresa_," whispered Grimmjow, his face was very close to Ichigo's. "You didn't realize that you smell so fucking good, did you?" Ichigo twitched in surprise and his face became hot and flushed. Why this man is acting this way? Just a few hours ago, the cat monster/man had threatened him with his life and now he was inhaling his scent like it was intoxicating perfume.

"What . . . . what do you want . . . . with me?" Ichigo muttered fearfully, but Grimmjow grinned softly as he shifted his body. Ichigo froze, he felt Grimmjow's erection pressing hard against his thigh. "No, wait!" he cried out but the taller man muffled him again as Ichigo trashed feebily underneath him.

"You're making it harder on yourself, _mi fresa_," murmured Grimmjow to the teen's ear. "You see, I can kill you right now if I fucking want to. But I don't feel like it, I rather fuck you now." Ichigo's eyes widened in fright and Grimmjow noticed it, as he frowned a little. "I want you to be scared, but not like this," he muttered, moving his hand away from Ichigo's mouth and his finger trailed lightly at the scar on his cheek.

"Then . . . . then how do you want me to be?" whimpered Ichigo.

"I dunno," muttered the blue-haired man. He sat up, suddenly lifted Ichigo with him, which made the teen yelped softly in surprise just before Grimmjow wrapped his arms tightly around the teen's slimmer waist. "Just that I have a fucking boner right now, and it's because of you . . . . Ichigo." Ichigo slightly fliched at how the man pronounced his name; it sounded so rich, husky, and soft. In fact, it made him blushed deeply against his will.

"Please . . . . you don't have to do this," muttered Ichigo but Grimmjow grinned again as he leaned down and kissed at his neck. Ichigo gasped sharply at the sudden contact but couldn't move, as the other man proceeded to suck and nip at the skin. "What . . . .?" he gasped, his entire body becoming hot from the intimate contact.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Grimmjow whispered huskily. His left hand trailed over his bare chest and abdomen as his right arm still held him in place. Ichigo shivered at his somewhat gentle touch while his mind was fogging at the compromising situation. For some reasons, it felt terribly good to him.

"Gri . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." he moaned softly. Grimmjow glanced at the teen but continued to kiss and suck at the neck before proceeding to his jawline. "No . . . ." moaned Ichigo, his clenched fists pressed against his chest but couldn't try to push him off.

"Don't fight it, _mi fresa_," whispered Grimmjow as his tongue grazed over the scar. "That'll make me lose control." He then brushed his lips over Ichigo's before ravaging on it. Ichigo gasped, allowing Grimmjow to explore the moist inside. Both of them moaned deeply at the kiss, as Grimmjow's fingers nimbly undid the orange-haired teen's zipper and button. Breaking the kiss, Grimmjow reached inside Ichigo's shorts.

"W-wait!" Ichigo panted softly. Grimmjow merely grinned at his heavily blushed as he gripped at the partial erection.

"But it seems you like it, kid," he sneered, stroking his member until it was fully erected. Ichigo moaned softly at the touch as he gripped at the man's jacket sleeves. Grimmjow kissed at his lips again, as he quickly undid his own pants and took out his own erection. "Nah . . . . I won't 'fuck you' fuck you," he whispered, ravaging at his neck. "I don't want _mi fresa_ to feel terrified from this." He suddenly grabbed Ichigo's legs and wrapped them around his waist, the orange-haired teen gasped in shocked sensation when their erections touched.

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo whimpered softly, his face nestled by Grimmjow's neck to hide his extremely flushed face. " . . . . Feels good . . . ."

"It should be," Grimmjow chuckled softly, jerking his hips forward. Ichigo yelped at the sensual contact and before he knew it, he bucked his hips forward involuntarily. The blue-haired man rumbled a husky growl in his throat as he continued bucking his hips with Ichigo's, making the teen moan with each touch from their erections. He then pushed him back down on the patio ground, his hand gripped firmly on Ichigo's erection.

"You like this, no?" smirked Grimmjow as he pumped his hand up and down. The only response was pleasurable moans from Ichigo, who kept arching his back as he vainly tried to muffle his own noises with his hands. "Stop holding back, I want you to moan," Grimmjow whispered, almost purring, to his ear. The teen reluctantly moved his hands away and whimpered and moaned at each stroke.

"Nnh . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." moaned Ichigo as the other man quickened the pace.

"Moan for me, _mi fesa_," whispered Grimmjow. Ichigo arched his back once more and let out a loud moan in estacy, as he exploded all over his stomach and on Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow grinned in satisfaction as he stared at the teen, who was breathing heavily. "_Muy bien _. . . . Ichigo," he smiled, licking the whiteness of his hand gracefully. "But . . . . I still want to see you again soon." He then leaned down to Ichigo's face and grazed his tongue on his facial scar again.

"To kill me?" muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow simply chuckled before kissing his lips.

"No . . . . but you would beg for death the next time I see you," he whispered before standing up, fixing his pants. "By the way, thanks for calming down my hard-on," he grinned as he turned to leave. "Guess I'll see you later . . . . _mi fresa_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

". . . . . You sure you wanna stay in, Ichigo?" asked Chad. Ichigo, buried in his bedsheets, nodded lightly.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good today, Chad," he muttered. "My headache came back again, I just wanna sleep in."

"Okay . . . ." shrugged Chad as he left the hotel room. It took several minutes before the orange-haired teen sat up. His eyebrows tensed at the incident last night with Grimmjow, an incident in which he actually enjoyed.

"He's gonna see me again," he muttered, his fingers lightly touching the scar on his cheek. "Why's he so interested in me?" That man's not human but like a lust-crazed animal, a werepanther is what he was called. Grimmjow wouldn't kill him, at least not yet, but it didn't mean that he's still feel safer from his pursuits. His face felt hot from the thought; why did he act like that with a guy who would have maimed him at a drop of a hat?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grimmie! Grimmie, whatchu doing?!" Grimmjow disgruntledly opened his eyes and stared at a young woman, whose pale yellowish-grey eyes stared back. Her long, flowing sea-green hair draped over her shoulders and over the werepanther's face.

"I was sleeping until you showed up," he muttered as he sat up from the bed, and the woman stood up. Her face were more visible, as there was a large rasberry-colored mark across her nose. "What do you want, Nel?" grumbled Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra told me about that human who saw you," chided Nel. "Did you kill him yet?"

"Nah . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, scratching through his hair. "I prefer to play around with him."

"Oh?" Nel smiled childishly. "By playing around, you mean dingle his dangle?"

"Yeah, that is what I meant," Grimmjow scoffed sarcastically. The young woman simply giggled as she ruffled his baby blue hair.

"All I know is that this human seems to affect you," she said. "You love him or something?"

"After two nights? Hell no," Grimmjow muttered, fixing his hair. "But I do have urges, you know."

"You couldn't have ask the other girls here?" questioned Nel but the werepanther simply snorted in agitation.

"I'm not interested in those _putas_," he muttered. "Anyway, can you leave me alone, Nel? I'm very tired right now."

"All right, _hermano mayor_," smiled Nel as she left the room. Grimmjow sighed heavily as he laid back down.

"Stupid-ass strawberry," he grumbled before curling up in a cat-like position. "Fucking up my mind and life because you're still around." Still, the images of Ichigo moaning and writhing underneath him kept arousing him. Ulquiorra had found out about the incident last night, and his indifferent face appeared a little annoyed.

"If you want your true fulfillment, then end his life soon," he had said. "_Somos Las Noches_, we cannot let humans know who we are, Grimmjow. That human will be a threat if you continued to let him live."

Grimmjow sighed heavily as he stretched his limbs out. His monstrous side came out as his feline tail flicked around and he scratched behind his ear lazily. "Hmm . . . . that _fresa_ tastes good anyway," he mumbled as he then scratched across his chest. "It shouldn't be that bad to keep him around for a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man, who appeared Italian with his tannish skin and dark brown hair that waved to his shoulder, sprawled lazily over an old chaise as he slept somewhat peacefully. That is, until a loud crash in a distant awakened him. _"Por que?"_ he mumbled as he slowly opened his dark silver eyes. "This damn girl is too hyper for this time of day." He then sat up just as a small-frame girl with spring-green hair and rose-colored eyes stumbled in.

"Lillynette," muttered the man. "What are you doing, and why are you making such a noise?" The girl simply smirked in an 'innocent' manner.

"Nothing, Starrk," she replied plainly with her arms behind her back. Starrk stared at her and sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let me see," he sighed as he held his hand out but Lillynette shook her head. "Let me see, _perrita_." Lillynette whined as she walked up to him and handed him a human arm. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I stole it from Nnoitra," she replied simply. "He was doing something to this human and I stole the arm and ran off." Starrk merely sighed and glanced at the dead limb.

"Was he eating the human?" he muttered lazily.

"Nope," replied Lillynette. "I don't think so." Starrk sighed again before taking a bite onto the limb. "Hey, I took that arm! It's mine!" whined the girl.

"Learn to share, _perrita_," muttered Starrk as he ripped a piece of flesh off. "I'm older than you anyway. You should respect that."

"I bet you wouldn't care about this one human that saw Grimmjow in his true form," huffed Lillynette as she crossed her arms.

"I don't, I already heard about it," shrugged Starrk. "Cats like to play with their mouse before killing it. Us_ lobos _simply end our preys' lives as quickly as possible."

"But should we pester Grimmjow about this human?" questioned Lillynette.

"I rather not," sighed Starrk as he took another bite before handing the limb back to the girl. "Here you go. Now go away so I can back to sleep, Lillynette."

"Fine, Starrk," said Lillynette, taking back the dead arm and left the room. Starrk sighed heavily as he laid back down.

"Great, now I can't go back to sleep now," he muttered after a few moments of silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kept considering the ideas that one of the reviewers suggested. The fic is gonna take place in Mexico the entire time anyway, but as for were-animals and demons and stuff, I'm trying to make ideas from it. But it's so hard to write this fic for some reason. I had the story in my head but only for the first part.

Anyway, thanks to animepanthor-2001 for suggesting some ideas, as well as the other readers/reviewers for liking the use of Spanish in my story. If I made you disappointed by the first part of the chapter, don't worry about it because that's all part of the story.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. La Luna de Plata y Los Ojos Demoniacos

Note: One reviewer said that in Mexico, the Spanish language is slightly different. I know that the language differs depending on the regions and countries but I was taught the standard Spanish, just like that. I wouldn't know the Mexican dialect anyway.

La Pantera Azul by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- La Luna de Plata y Los Ojos Demoniacos (Silver Moon and Demonic Eyes)**

Ichigo glanced at nearby children who was playing sparklers. He mentally smirked at the sight, it reminded him of his two little sisters playing those things at every summer festival. Dusk had settled around the city as he and Chad walked towards a small house that was covered in shrubs and some chickens walking around in the front yard. Ichigo was told that Chad was vacationing in Mexico City partly because he needed to visit his relatives from his grandfather's side. Chad knocked on the door while Ichigo eyed at the chickens clucking and pecking at the ground.

"Uh Chad, do they keep the chickens as pet or as food?" the orange-haired teen asked.

"Sometimes both," muttered Chad, that answer made Ichigo's face scrunched up in discomfort. Just then, the door was opened by a little tan-skinned girl with dark brown pigtails. She then glanced at the two teens before recognizing one of them.

_"Mama, la gigante esta aqui!"_ she called out. A few seconds later, a middle-aged woman came up to the door and saw Chad.

_"Yasutora, yo no le habia visto para tan mucho tiempo,"_ the woman smiled as she hugged him.

_"Buenas noches, Anna,"_ smiled Chad. "Ichigo, this is my aunt, Anna." Ichigo simply smiled and nodded at the woman, he knew what she's thinking by the way she was looking at his hair.

_"Entre, entre!"_ Anna smiled as they walked inside. The enitre house smelled like rice and corn flour and the small living room was full of little kids playing around.

"Ichigo, just sit down," Chad muttered. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Easy for you to say, you don't get as much stares as me, Chad," muttered Ichigo. His statement was backed up due to the fact that many of his friend's cousins stared at him and his bright orange hair. Even the baby stared at him.

_"Su pelo parece extrano,"_ whispered one of the kids.

_"Es chino?"_ questioned another.

"I know 'chino' means Chinese, and I am not that," Ichigo muttered. "Chad, tell them not to stare at me like that."

"There's no point, they're just kids," Chad shrugged. "Don't give them the evil look."

"What evil look?"

"That one," replied Chad as he glanced at his scowlful face. Ichigo sighed as he sat on the couch, a five-year-old boy with a short ponytail glanced up from his picture book and stared at the teen sitting next to him.

"Hi," smiled Ichigo. The boy smiled back and showed him his book. "I can read it?" Ichigo asked as he took it. The boy just stared at him before getting off the couch. The orange-haired teen simply sighed as he glanced at the picture book, it appeared to be about an Aztec folklore based on the illustration of an ancient warrior on the cover. He opened the book and stared at the first few pages.

The story seemed to start with the warrior and his army fighting against a neighboring kingdom. As custom, they were supposed to sacrifice their enemies to their gods. Ichigo turned a page and stared intently at the illustration, the Aztec warriors was eating the flesh of their enemies. The gods were angry at the cannibalism and cursed them and their descendents by turning them into demonic animals. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at each creature the Aztec army turned into; wolves, bats, spiders . . . . then his eyes slightly widened after he turned the next page. The warrior himself was cursed into a black panther.

"What the hell . . . .?" he muttered to himself. The cursed army then cursed back at the gods, who concealed of what appeared to be a gem within their ancient city that was once surrounded by rain forests. That gem seemed to be important for the cursed army but Ichigo wasn't sure since the words were in Spanish. He went back to the page where the main warrior became a black panther. He felt a shudder inside of him, the character reminded him of Grimmjow the werepanther.

The same werepanther that somewhat molested him a few nights before. "I can't believe this . . . ." Ichigo muttered; he's not sure why but it felt like it could be linked between the story and Grimmjow.

_"Jugo?"_ Ichigo glanced up and saw the same little boy holding out a cup of fruit punch.

"Uh, thanks," he smiled as he took it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that him?" chided Nel, leaning hard on Grimmjow as they stared at the house from a rooftop. Grimmjow grumbled under his breath as he nudged her off.

"Yeah, that's him," he mumbled. "The one with the orange hair. Don't know why you followed me, Nel."

"Because I wanted to see him, Grimmie," smiled Nel. "Lillynette even wanted to see him but Starrk said not to."

"Good thing, that little pup's too annoying and violent," muttered Grimmjow. "She would've cause too much trouble around here." Nel simply smiled as she hugged him closer to her, his face being suffocating by her huge chest. "Get off me, I can't fucking breathe!" he muffled as he tried to push her off.

"Not until you say the secret words!" Nel chided in a sing-song tone. The werepanther groaned in exasperation, he had no choice.

"I'm a cute little kitty that likes to be cuddle," he mumbled in defeat. Nel giggled as she let go of him; Grimmjow gasped deeply for air and glared at her. "Just because you're related to me doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, Nel," he growled lowly as he bared his pointed teeth at her. Nel simply smiled as she cocked her head.

"No you won't," she smiled.

"Damn it, I won't," grumbled Grimmjow, slouching over himself. Although she was his younger sister, Nel has about as much strength as him. He glanced back at Nel; her feline-like appearance were similar to his though her ears looked just like a cat's and her tail was a very dark green color, nearly black. She stretched and rolled around like a kitten before glancing back at Grimmjow.

"You wanna get him now?" she asked.

"Nah, not right now," muttered Grimmjow as he stood up. "Let's go back, Nnoitra's probably wants to know where we are."

"I hate that guy, he's such a stupid prick," Nel muttered, almost in a serious tone. Grimmjow glanced at her and sighed heavily.

"He knows he won't hurt you while I'm around," he muttered as he helped her up to her feet. "He's just a bug, I can easily squash him." Nel simply nodded as they lept off the rooftop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall, lanky man with long inky-black hair strolled around a dirty hallway. His left eye were covered by a white eyepatch and he had a wide, cocky grin on his face. He suspected that Grimmjow had gone out to see that human. He stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and opened it. The room was full of cages, which had varieties of spiders and centipede. The man walked towards one of the cages and opened the top. "Hey there, Teresa," he mused as he picked up a large black tarantula.

The hairy arachnic simply crawled up to his arm and then to his shoulder. "I have a treat for you, _mija_," smirked the man as he took out a small live rodent out of his pocket. Immediately, the tarantula lept off his shoulder and onto his hand to feed on the feeble creature.

"I thought I told you not to mess with my specimens, Nnoitora." Nnoitora merely glanced behind him, a man with shoulder-length hair that had unnaturally color of pink and with white-rimmed glasses smirked at him.

"Teresa's my pet so I can feed her whenever I want to, Szayel," he muttered.

"She's still my specimen," Szayel argued. "Have you seen the two kitty-cats?" At that, they heard distant noises somewhere.

"My guess is they came back," replied Nnoitora. Teresa dropped the acid-ridden carcass from her mouth and restarted to crawl up her master's arm. "They went to see this human Grimmjow didn't off."

"Why didn't he kill him?" questioned Szayel in a curious tone.

"I dunno, but I assumed he's fooling around with him for a while," the taller man smirked. "I think Nel went to see him with his perverted ways. You know how she is."

"You should know, Mister Creepy Fingers," smirked Szayel, but Nnoitora simply laughed at the backhanded comment.

"I watch my steps whenever she's with Grimmjow," he said, putting his pet back to her cage. "Even though she can be very feral, she gets frightened whenever she's left alone with me."

"After that last time, who wouldn't?" Szayel sneered as he turned to leave. "Ulquiorra would probably discipline him again for not killing him."

"Oh, this I gotta see," smirked Nnoitora as they left the room. After a few turns in the hallway, they came to the doorless room where Grimmjow laying on an old couch and with his head resting on Nel's lap.

Grimmjow glanced up and growled when he immediately saw the two. "The fuck are you doing here, you ass-tards?" he snarled, he sat up when he felt his sister froze in place and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"No reason," sneered Nnoitora as he and Szayel walked closer towards them. Grimmjow snarled again as he turned into his true form, making the two men stopped in their track. "Ah, don't act so naughty, little kitty," Nnoitora sneered. "What's wrong, ate some bad fish or something?"

"Go away, _aranas_," snarled Grimmjow. "I'll tear every one of your arms off if you take one step closer."

"I'd like to see you try, you overgrown pussy," smirked Nnoitora. Szayel simply smrked at the rising tension.

"It's best not to fight right now, Nnoitora." Ulquiorra appeared out of nowhere, sitting nonchalantly on the window sill as he stared emotionlessly at the mildly shocked group.

"It's best not to mess with me, Ulquiorra," Griimmjow growled under his breath, baring his jagged fangs at him.

"Must I tell you again and again to kill that human, Grimmjow?" muttered the pale man, his emerald eyes glared eerily at him. Grimmjow simply growled at him, he was in the mood for any confrontation right now. "You can't threaten me, Grimmjow," Ulqiuorra stated as he lept to the floor soundlessly. "You should know better than trying to go against me. Remember what happened last time."

"Leave me the fuck alone, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow snarled lowly.

"Yeah, let the two kittens play 'incest'," sneered Szayel.

"You want your tongue ripped off, you bastard?" snarled Grimmjow as he glared back at the pink-haired man.

"Fine then," muttered Ulquiorra. "If you won't kill him by the time we must leave, then I will." Grimmjow simply scoffed at his threat.

"Whatever, I'll do it," he grumbled, Nel glanced at him with a bit of concern. Ulquiorra merely glanced at Grimmjow before calmllly walking out of the room. "And take those pathetic pieces of shit with you, if you don't mind," growled Grimmjow, referring to the two other men.

"Whatever, pussycat," smirked Nnoitora as he and Szayel left the room. Grimmjow growled threateningly at them before turning to his normal self.

"Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Nel.

"What?" grumbled the werepanther.

"You're really going to kill him?" she muttered.

"Soon," Grimmjow bluntly replied.

"But--"

"This doesn't concern you, Nel," Grimmjow cut her off. "Since this is my problem, I have to handle this myself." He then hugged her gently. "Just wait, we'll be more powerful than ever."

"All right, Grimmjow," muttered Nel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days since Ichigo had seen Grimmjow, not that he was complaining. But he wondered why he felt that way to a person who was really a monster. He came back to the dark hotel room earlier than his friend, saying that he felt tired. "What a weird vacation I'm having," he mumbled as he plopped himself onto his bed. "Wish I didn't agree to come here."

Just then, he felt a cool breeze and sat up, he thought he had closed the window before he left. He got up and went to to close it when he suddenly felt another presence in the room. "Don't move," a harsh voice whispered to his ear as a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

Ichigo's breathing hitched sharply in fear, and his body trembled a little. "Gri . . . . Grimmjow . . . .?" he muttered softly.

"That's right, _mi fresa_," whispered Grimmjow, slowly dragging the teen back to his bed. "I did say that I'll come back for you, but not for killing." Ichigo shivered at his other intention but didn't dare to struggle from the werepanther. Swiftly, Grimmjow pinned him down to the bed and straddled onto his hips.

"W-wait," gasped Ichigo but was quickly muffled when the blue-haired man kissed his lips. Almost immediately he moaned into the kiss, slightly opening his mouth for the other one to slip his tongue in.

_"Mi fresa . . . ."_ murmured Grimmjow, as his hand slipped under Ichigo's shirt. The teen's body immediately went hot from the cool touch. The werepanther growled softly from the kiss as his fingers gripped at his shirt and suddenly ripped the fabric off, exposing Ichigo's bare chest. "You're so tasty, _mi fresa_," he purred softly, as he proceeded to kiss and lick at his jawline and then at his neck.

"Grimmjow . . . ." moaned Ichigo, gripping at the other man's hair, wanting him to continue. Grimmjow growled softly before kissing him on the lips again.

"I know what I'm doing," he smirked, grazing his tongue along the boy's collarbone. His hands traveled downward towards the teen's hips and his fingers nimbly undid his jeans. "I craved for you, _mi fresa_ . . . ." he softly growled. His tongue traveled around his chest and abs as he pulled off his jeans.

"Wha . . . ." Ichigo gasped softly but flinched when Grimmjow tore off his boxer, the teen was completely naked before the sexually hungry werepanther, who licked his lips at the partial erection.

"Turn around," he growled as he as he undid his own pants and pulled them down. Ichigo stared at his turquoise eyes, which appeared to be glowing, then at his bigger erection and shivered a little. "I said turn around, _mi fresa_," growled Grimmjow as he forced him to his stomach. "You can't turn back now." He then lifted the teen's hips up to his knees and hunched over him.

"W-wait," gasped the orange-haired teen as he glanced back at him as his eyes slightly widened, Grimmjow was in his monster form.

"There's nothing to be afraid of right now," he whispered, licking his own two fingers. "You're gonna enjoy this, _mi frresa_." Ichigo's breathing hitched from his husky voice before letting out a soft yelp when he felt the slick fingers inserted inside of him and stretching him out.

"Nnnhh . . . ." he whimpered, gripping at the bedsheets. His body was getting hot from the extremely intimate contact and soon after, he had a full erection. "G-Grimmjow . . . . please, do it . . . ." Grimmjow growled sensually as he removed his fingers and positioned himself.

"Whatever you say, _mi fresa_," he purred, slowly plunging inside him. Ichigo hissed sharply at the pain, his eyes shut tight as he moaned loudly. "Yeah . . . . I wanna hear you make noises for me," Grimmjow growled softly, he felt the tight warm heat of the teen and his feline tail flicked around in pleasure. He took a while before pulling out and thrusting back in, slowly at first.

"Ah . . . .! Ah . . . . ah, Grimmjow," moaned Ichigo. Grimmjow merely grunted in response as he continued with a gradual faster and harder pace. "Nnngghhh . . . . Ahh!" the orange-haired teen moaned loudly in pleasure as tears welled up in his eyes. The sensation was painful yet extremely pleasurable.

"Ahh, Ichigo . . . . _mi fresa_ . . . ." purred the werepanther, sweat was drenching both of them as his clawed fingers raked over his hips and back, leaving red lines on the skin. Ichigo hissed in estacy and his breathing became labored and harsh at each thrust he was getting. _"Te sientes tan bueno . . . ."_ Grimmjow purred as he thrusted hard into the teen.

"Aahh!" yelped Ichigo, Grimmjow had hit the spot. The werepanther grinned in satisfaction and thrusted hard again, making the teen beneath him moaned sharply and see blinding lights. "Ahh, Grimmjow!" he gasped.

"I know, it felt good doesn't it, _mi fresa_?" growled Grimmjow before grabbing the teen's erection and began to jerk it off. Ichigo writhed and twisted from the new touch but Grimmjow kept him still with one hand as he continued thrusting hard. _"Se acerca . . . ."_ he growled softly, feeling the tight pressure inside of him.

"Ugggnnnhhh . . . . Grimmjow, I'm . . . . I'm gonna--"

"Wait, not yet," growled the werepanther. "I'm going first, I want you to feel my pleasure . . . ."

"I can't . . . . " panted Ichigo. "Grimm . . . . Grimmjow, I-- nnnngggghhhhaaaaaa!" Regrettably, he came into Grimmjow's hand as he moaned from the climax. Out of reflex, Grimmjow felt the teen's tightness around him and came as well. He let out a low, guttural growl as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collasped on top of him.

"Fuck . . . ." panted Grimmjow, cleaning his hand off the white stain with his tongue. "You're so fucking good, _mi fresa_. It was very good."

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo panted, as the werepanther kissed at his neck and shoulder. Deep down, however, he was wondering why he's having some sort of feeling for this person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There! I done it!

On the first part, I made up the Aztec folklore. Still, I'm still stuck on this damn writer's block for this story. I gotta come up with ideas for the next chapter soon.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


End file.
